The ability to use differentiated cells ex vivo or in clinical programs such as cell therapies depends on the ability to maintain the cells with an adult phenotype and fully functional or to be able to lineage restrict stem cells or progenitors (“stem/progenitors”) to achieve that adult phenotype. The ongoing revolution in stem cell research has made possible the identification and isolation of stem/progenitor cell populations including those from embryonic, fetal and postnatal tissue1. The ability to identify and isolate the stem/progenitors for all adult cell types and to expand and to differentiate them greatly increases the potential for utilizing them for pharmaceutical and other industrial research programs, for academic investigations and for clinical programs such as cell based therapies, and tissue engineering2.
Current methods for maintaining differentiated cells or of lineage restricting stem cells to an adult fate ex vivo are partially successful and involve plating the cells onto or embedded into a substratum of an extracellular matrix component(s) and into a medium comprised of specific hormones, growth factors and nutrients tailored for the adult phenotype desired. For very primitive stem cells such as embryonic stem (ES) cells or induced pluripotent stem (iPS) or postnatally-derived ones that can go to multiple adult fates, such as mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) or amniotic fluid-derived stem cells (AFSCs), the stem cells are subjected to a mix of soluble signals and/extracellular matrix components and must be treated with multiple sets of these signals over weeks of time. Typically the adult phenotype achieved is distinct with every preparation and has over or under expression of certain adult-specific genes and/or aberrant regulation of one or more of the adult tissue-specific genes.
Extracellular matrix is secreted by cells, is adjacent to them on one or more of their surfaces, and has long been understood to be the structural support for cells7. It is an extraordinarily complex scaffold composed of a variety of biologically active molecules that are highly regulated and critical for determining the morphology, growth, and differentiation of the attached cells8. Tissue-specific gene expression in cultured cells is improved by culturing the cells on matrix extracts or purified matrix components9. However, individual matrix components, alone or in combination, are unable to recapitulate a tissue's complex matrix chemistry and architecture. This is related to the fact that the matrix components are in gradients associated with natural tissue zones and with histological structures such as blood vessels. This complexity of the tissue matrix is more readily achieved by extractions that decellularize a tissue and leave behind the matrix as a residue10,11. However, current decellularization protocols result in major losses of some of the matrix components due to the use of matrix-degrading enzymes or buffers that solubilize matrix components.
The present invention provides biomatrix scaffolds and methods of making and using such biomatrix scaffolds. The methods of this invention result in the production of a tissue-specific extract enriched in a majority of the collagens of the tissue and with bound matrix components and matrix-bound hormones, growth factors and cytokines that collectively yield more reproducible and potent differentiation effects on both mature cells and in lineage restriction of stem/progenitor cell populations.